Early computer systems were generally large, single-processor systems that sequentially executed jobs encoded on huge decks of Hollerith cards. Over time, the parallel evolution of computer hardware and software produced main-frame computers and minicomputers with multi-tasking operation systems, increasingly capable personal computers, workstations, and servers, and, in the current environment, multi-processor mobile computing devices, personal computers, and servers interconnected through global networking and communications systems with one another and with massive virtual data centers and virtualized cloud-computing facilities. This rapid evolution of computer systems has been accompanied with greatly expanded needs for computer-system management and administration. Currently, these needs have begun to be addressed by highly capable automated management and administration tools and facilities. As with many other types of computational systems and facilities, from operating systems to applications, many different types of automated administration and management facilities have emerged, providing many different products with overlapping functionalities, but each also providing unique functionalities and capabilities. Owners, managers, and users of large-scale computer systems continue to seek methods and technologies to provide efficient and cost-effective management and administration of cloud-computing facilities and other large-scale computer systems. In particular, significant temporal and computational overheads accompany submission, or check-in, of source-code changes to the body of source code that implements an application or system. Often, source-code modifications may be relatively modest, but verification of the revised system following incorporation of the source-code modifications may involve applying a large battery of tests to the revised system. Designers and developers of automated application-release-management systems and other systems that maintain source code and test systems implemented by the source code therefore are keen to find more time-efficient and computationally efficient methods and subsystems for testing and verification of revised source-code-implemented systems.